Kid Quantum
Pre-Entropy History Casey Steinman came into notice when she claimed to be the original sidekick of Doctor Quantum. While he was fighting several versions of Mr. Blizzard during the Infinite Quantums Event, she popped in to lend a hand and actually helping him turn the tide again the cryogenic foe. She wore a color inverted costume to him and claimed that she was his long working sidekick, that she had been his ward for several years. She asserted this until Watchface, trying to return various versions of Doctor Quantum to their appropriate realities offhandedly mentioned that he could not send her anywhere as she existed in this timeline. She then confessed everything. During the first Unicorn blight, she started developing powers very similar but not exact to Doctor Quantum. Wanting to help, (and not wanting her parents to find out that she was metahuman now) she created a costume and stalked Doctor Quantum for a few weeks until she was brave enough to introduce herself. She wasn't until she saw him in trouble and jumped into help. Doctor Quantum later helped her reveal herself to her parents. Because of the conflict in religious beliefs, or at least unable to resolve the conflict, they placed their daughter in the care of the Quantum Academy, abandoning her in all but name. From there she would work with Doctor Quantum in between studies. Post -Entropy History Casey Steinman, a first generation immigrant from Iran, did as just about any girl in the San Niebla area would do. She went to school, hung out with friends, and studied to be something more. Only she could never find out what that was. She studied medicine, mechanics, engineering, physics, and religious studies. None of the really worked for her, though the religious studies were stimied by her gender as much as anything. She found she had a knack for costuming and cosplay but did not see it as a calling, mostly just an escape. You could be anyone behind the mask, so she tried on various persona. Again, nothing really worked. When she was 14, the Unicorn Blight hit. In her synagogue's bathroom, she felt her head split. She fell ill with a pain she had never known before. Worried that she had somehow angered God or was getting some horrible disease, she wished she was home in bed. Suddenly, there she was. She thought she was hallucinating and tried to wake herself up, expecting to see herself in the bathroom mirror again. When she blinked, she was back. This time she was glowing. She tried to say something but a concussive force of quantum energy blew out of her mouth, shattering the window. In seconds, in her panic, she flew out. At home, she recouperated and tried to focus herself. She found she could teleport, fly, and create force fields. When she saw Doctor Quantum on TV after he re-opened the Quantum Academy, she knew what she had to do. Using her skills as a costumer, she made an outfit that mirrored Doctor Quantum. She wanted to go and introduce herself to the hero, but lost the nerve. She also would hear from her devout parents claiming that all those supers out there were nothing more than idolaters who worshiped themselves and not God. She added a mask almost immediately. She found the time to stalk him as he went about his career as a hero and eventually saw her chance. While dealing with Tom Foolery and Rag Doll, She jumped in to save him, teleporting into the deathtrap with the key and getting them out. Once the trickster duo was subdued he talked to her. She said she idolized him and wanted desperately to be his partner. She knew about his former partner (to this day, she doesn't know why, as far as she knew it came to her in a dream.) and said he needed someone to give him focus. He agreed. She mentioned her troubles with her home life with her in the mask. Doctor Quantum, as Dr. Felix Styx tried to intercede on her behalf. The parents cried, kissed her, and threw her out. Doctor Quantum took her in. He enrolled her in the Quantum Academy and put quarters near his own. The two would find time to interact, work together, and help each other out. She is still getting used to her powers and he knows she will make a great hero one day. Powers and Abilities Powers Kid Quantum’s powers come from the quantum energies of the universe and the manipulations of said energies. She can fly with a top speed of 120 miles an hour, create blasts of pure quantum energy, and create force fields just as Doctor Quantum can, though her force shield is much weaker. Abilities An excellent singer and a very good gambler. She needs help with her homework constantly but her Algebra is doing fine. Studied the Torah and Kabbalistic writings. Strength level Doctor Quantum Posseses Class 1 strength, able to bench press half a ton Weaknesses Kid Quantum is still learning to be a hero or at least a decent metahuman. She is impulsive, rash, and sometimes too sarcastic for her own good. One day she will come into her powers but she is still learning. Paraphernalia Equipment: was given a PALM by Doctor Quantum. It now creates her uniform Transportation: None of note. Weapons: None of note Common Enemies * Golden Triscale ''' * Xenex * Xenos (Xander Scope) * Amy Araziel * Grand Master Grav * Water Witch * Mammoth * Deluge * Thunderclap * Mr. Blizzard (Bennett Hicks) * Whisper '''Common Allies * Doctor Quantum * Lady Quantum * Sauriel * Spot * Naiad Trivia * Is of Mizrahi Jewish decent, and a practicing reformed Jew. * Loves Gelato. Frequently makes excursions for rose water flavored several cities away. * Suffers from ADHD. * Has a brother, Len, who sends care packages on a regular basis. She sends him selfies with her and whatever hero (or villain) she can find in return. * Likes to make bets with Spot. As of this writing, he still owes her $20. Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Academy Category:Underage Characters Category:Sidekicks